Back To Duty
by l33t k1w1
Summary: Retired mercenary Fox McCloud is called back into duty to investigate Dinosaur Planet. (AU)


**Back To Duty**

_Author's Notes:_ At the time of writing (2002), I had not played Starfox Adventures, nor knew what actually happened at the start.

I have taken 'creative liberties' with the Starfox universe, incorporating some concepts that I intended to run with, but never got round to putting down on paper. This one only exists because it was for a non-verbal communication assignment (which I failed).

This has been my first real piece of writing since 1999, so I might be a bit rusty. :p

* * *

Fox McCloud sat on the steps to his country home, a 'reward' from the Llyat Republic. _I thought after all times I've saved the world, I could have had something better_ he joked to himself. He was alone at the time; his wife, Fara, had to leave abruptly to attend an urgent meeting of the Republic and she took their only child with her.

It had been 10 years since the Llyat Wars and when Fox and his Starfox team defeated the evil Emperor Andross at Venom. Since then, times had changed. The system is now run by a Republic. And Fox, too, had married the daughter of General Pepper and conceived a child, James (named after his father who was killed by his own wingmen). But, at the tender age of 28, had to be discharged out of the service of the Cornerian Military due to deteriorating health from the previous 2 wars he was involved in. All the action was beginning to show, with his fur beginning to turn a slight grey colour. Sometimes, he would be mistaken to be older which usually made him chuckle.

His ears pricked and he rose slowly. He noticed the distant sound of a hovercraft and he closed his eyes, trying to determine who would be driving it. He gave up a few seconds later and walked slowly down the path. When he was halfway down it, he could make out the shape of a sleek black craft. Eyes squinted; he noticed the insignia to be that of the Cornerian Defense Army. However, the windows were tinted and he was unable to make out the figure driving.

The craft came to a slow stop and started to descend a few inches. It kicked up a wave of dust, which made Fox tilt forwards and cough badly. It was all over a moment later where a gruff voice said "Sorry to greet an old comrade like this". The dust cleared and Fox rose again before breaking out into a smile. He thrusted a paw outright and a stubbier paw grabbed it and shook heartily.

"It's been a long time, General" greeted Fox. The general shuddered and replied "I'm retired now, Fox. Call me Pepper." The fox blushed and flashed a mock salute. "Sorry, it's still a habit, even after 10 years". Pepper nodded and saluted back for old times' sake. He was much older than Fox, but had taken him longer to retire. Even now, he still consults the Army on certain matters.

They started walking up the path. Pepper said "I like what you've done here. The house, especially." Fox nodded and replied "It took me a year to bring it up-to-date but, no offense; it's been easier when your daughter hasn't been around."

Pepper chuckled. "How is she anyway?"

"She had to leave for that emergency meeting on Macbeth. Took James with her as well. Apart from that, what little time we spend together is worth it."

Pepper frowned at the words 'emergency meeting'. "Actually Fox, I'm here to talk about that 'emergency meeting'". By now they had reached the entrance to the house and they walked in. Fox pointed in the direction of the living room. "Make yourself at home, Want a cup of tea?"

Pepper nodded and they parted ways. Fox entered the small kitchen and put the kettle on. From the other side of the room, the general briefed Fox on the chain of events. "48 hours ago, the Republic called an emergency meeting on Macbeth after learning of a new threat to the Llyat System."

Fox re-entered the room with two cups of tea and noticed that Pepper had set up a small projector. Placing both mugs down, he sat and leaned towards the projector. Pepper leaned in as well, saying "It'll require voice-print identification".

"Identify Fox McCloud, Alpha-Tango-Two-Three-Nine"

The projector beeped in accordance and shone a green three-dimensional map of the system. "As you are aware, Venom has laid dormant since the last war" said Pepper, tapping a command in a nearby control pad. The projector isolated the planet and zoomed in on its position. "About 10 light years from Venom is what the Republic has nicknamed 'The Dinosaur Planet' due to its population mainly being dinosaurs."

Fox nodded and sipped at his tea. The map changed to show a green reptilian-like creature. "This is General Scales, former advisor to Emperor Andross. The Republic believes that he is attempting to bring together the survivors on Venom and launch yet another war on the Republic." Pepper noticed that Fox had stiffened and that his eyes were scanning the picture. He pressed a button and the projector shut itself off.

Fox blinked at Pepper and asked "So what does this have to do with me?"

Pepper sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Fox who unwrapped it and skimmed. "You've been re-enlisted back into the Defense Army and will depart for Dinosaur Planet ASAP".

"You haven't answered my question, General" replied Fox, bluntly. "Why me?"

"There's still that ambitious side of you, Fox" said Pepper. "Shortly after the meeting, the Republic contacted me directly and asked to hunt you out."

"Or," said Fox. "Fara called you and volunteered my services."

Pepper nodded and Fox smiled a little bit. _How considerate_.

Pepper fished in his pocket again and passed another sheet of paper along the table. Fox picked it up and rose.

"At the request of Ambassador Phoenix-McCloud, your ship has been recommissioned and its crew assigned to it." Fox skimmed through the manifesto: Peppy Hare (who was saved from his boring desk job) and Slippy Toad (who had been working with his father Beltino). However, there was no mention of his best friend.

"Where's Falco?" asked a concerned Fox. Pepper stood and shook his head. "As much as I would like to tell you, that information is classified."

Fox stared at the floor, past the manifesto. "I'm getting too old for this, Pepper" he said. "I can't save the world again."

"You know what they say, Fox" replied Pepper. "Third time's a charm"

Realising there was something else on the sheet; Fox turned it around and saw a quick note scribbled on it. "I believe in you". A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked up at Pepper again.

"I suppose country life is getting boring.."

* * *


End file.
